Arc and Ciara
Arc and Ciara is the friendship pairing between Ciara and Arc on Knight Squad. They are both keeping each other's secrets because they are both not supposed to be in Knight School. They work closely together in Phoenix Squad. They both share a passion in becoming Knights of Astoria. Arc and Ciara are portrayed by Owen Joyner and Daniella Perkins, respectively. Background Arc and Ciara met when Arc joined Knight School and Ciara's Phoenix Squad. Arc discovered that Ciara is just a secret identity for The Princess of Astoria to attend knight school without anyone finding out. Ciara also discovered that Arc is not a Dragon Blood and therefore is not allowed to be in Knight School. Realizing their shared dreams of becoming knights, they agreed to keep each other's secrets and watch each other's backs. Moments Opening Knight * Arc steals a tiara from The Princess, an encounter that helps him discover that Ciara is the princess * Ciara immediately likes Arc's addition to Phoenix Squad because of his skills. * Arc and Ciara discover each other's secrets that they are both not supposed to be at Knight School * They agree to keep the secrets to themselves and watch each other's back. * Ciara is disappointed in Arc after figuring out that Arc was the one who stole her tiara. She kicks him out of her squad for being untrustworthy. * Arc regains Ciara's trust by helping her defeat the goblin and complete the golden dagger bonus quest. * Ciara and Arc jump on a rope together back to Knight School and they're both proud of their teamwork. A Knight at the Roxbury * When Arc can't get up out of a bean bag, he asks Ciara to help him up. * Arc touches Ciara's ring turning her into The Princess * Ciara and Arc fight over who should compete for the Roxbury Cup on behalf of Phoenix Squad. * Arc fights The King's guards to help protect the Princess's secrets. * Ciara quits the competition when she's so close to winning so that she can help save Arc. * Ciara says that Arc taught her that winning isn't everything - even though both Prudence and Warwick had been trying to teach her that for so long without success. Knight in Shining Armor Day * Ciara doesn't want Arc kicked out of Knight School. So, she helps him learn Astoria and Armor Day traditions. * Arc and Ciara fight side by side to recover the symbolic chocolote armor. Tonight, Two Knight * Ciara and Arc are both so competitive that they turn a gum-scraping session into a scrape-off. * Arc and Ciara are bound together by Sir Gareth using a magical friendship bracelet so that they can get along. That means they have to go to the bathroom together and be there whenever one is changing clothes. * Ciara dresses up Arc as a duchess, and introduces him as her girlfriend. * Arc and The Princess work together to figure out the secret message from Princess Eliza. A Knight's Tail * When The Princess needs someone to hold her magical pixie ring, she gives it to Arc. * Arc is selflessly willing to do anything for the Pixie Queen as long as she can fix the ring for Ciara. Wish I May, Wish I Knight * When Ciara opens up to Arc about the difficulty she has balancing her Princess life with her secret Ciara life, Arc does his best to get Ciara a genie bottle so that she can make any wish. * Ciara and Arc work together to regain the genie bottle from Princess Sage and restore reality back to normal. A Thief in the Knight * Ciara tells Arc about the Dragon Crystals and takes him there against her better judgment. * Ciara is disappointed in herself for trusting Arc when the crystal goes missing. * Arc and Ciara work together to defeating Commander Ambala and restore the dragon crystal, saving Astoria. Similarities * Both Ciara and Arc are not allowed to be at Knight School * They're both keeping secrets that would get them kicked out. * They are both very skilled and great fighters. * They are both members of the Phoenix Squad. Differences * Ciara is a princess while Arc comes from a very ordinary family. Category:Pairings